


Refusal

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: (Euphy death), Angst, C.C en a marre de l'angst entre ces deux là et les laissent se hurler dessus en paix, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lelouch is a mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other characters mentionned, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Le Zero Requiem.Suzaku n'arrêtait plus d'y penser, et ça le rendait malade.Lelouch lui semblait brisé, inaccessible.  Et son regard était brûlant de mépris quand il le fixait dans les yeux, même si il le cachait bien.Suzaku n'avait pas pu garder les mots en lui davantage, et ne pensait pas à ce qu'il allait renverser et provoquer quand il dit "Je ne veux pas le faire Lelouch."
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 12





	1. Mise au point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass n'est pas à moi  
> Chapitre 1/3. A la base, ça aurait du être un one-shot mais j'ai préféré faire ça en trois chapitres =)
> 
> Je pense que ces deux garçons ont VRAIMENT besoin de parler et de se dire, sincèrement ou brutalement, toutes leurs vérités.

Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel. Une lit deux personnes, un canapé-lit, une salle de bain et un petit coin cuisine. C'était tout ce qui l'établissement avait de libre. Et le propriétaire, avec le petit supplément qu'il avait (ainsi que l'utilisation d'un certain pouvoir), n'avait posé aucune question). Et il n'appellerait donc personne au sujet du trio séjournant dans son établissement.

Ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce, entourés de murs insonorisés. Ils avaient tous prit une douche et étaient enfin calmes, et de l'eau chauffait dans la bouilloire. Ils étaient finalement prêts à parler après des heures de tensions suite au combat contre le défunt empereur.

~~_Et à peaufiner le plan menant au Zero Requiem._ ~~

Et c'était le moment que Suzaku avait choisi pour discuter. Pour parler. Après avoir repensé au plan pendant des heures. Au moins, il eut la présence d'esprit d'en parler avant qu'ils n'aient commencé à vraiment travailler sur le plan et au calendrier associé à ce plan.

"Je ne veux pas...plus le faire"

_Clair_   
_Mais Honnête._   
_Sept mots, qui allaient tout changer, échappèrent sa bouche après avoir résonner dans son esprit pendant des heures er des heures._   
_Il avait besoin de le dire._

Lelouch ne se retourna même pas, répondant sèchement "Tu as accepté." Sa voix était ferme. Peut-être même froide. Peut-être qu'il était en fait effrayé "Et tu penses que tu veux reprendre ta parole?" Il haussa les épaules "pas que ça m'étonne, mais bon..."

Le japonais serra les poings, luttant contre les sentiments qui brûlaient en lui "Je n'ai...J'ai changé d'avis." Il sentait sa bouche être pâteuse, comme si les mots pesaient lourds, trop lourds.

Culpabilité?

Horreur?

Dégoût?

Il ne savait pas.

Le prince déchu eut un rire amer. "oui tu es devenu bon pour changer d'avis tout le temps. Ou de camps. Ou de fidélité. C'est une seconde nature chez toi maintenant, et ça ne me surprend pas du tout. Ou plus du tout. J'ai accepté de ce que tu devenu. Soit une personne sans aucun mérite, ni aucun honneur"

On aurait dit qu'il disait quelque chose comme [Quel gâchis].

"Hey. Tu aurais préféré que...

\- Si tu étais reparti auprès de mon frère? J'avoue que j'aurais été plus surpris que tu me laisse derrière qu'au fait que tu m'abandonne. Que tu laisse passer une occasion de me livrer et de monter en grade."

Suzaku grimaça.

_**Mais il l'avait mérité.** _

Faisant enfin face à son ami d'enfance, à la personne en qui il n'avait plus vraiment confiance, Lelouch siffla: "Tu ne te souciais pas de ma survie ou de ma santé jusqu'il y a peu, et maintenant ça a changé?"

La voix de Suzaku était à peine perceptible "Tu sais pourquoi."

_Il avait eu ses raisons._   
_Il ne devrait pas avoir honte, vu ce que Zero avait fait._   
_Mais..._   
_Alors pourquoi avait-il honte?_

"Ha! Bien sûr. Maintenant tout a changé non?" Lelouch eut un rire froid, haussant nonchalamment les épaules. "Mon père n'est plus de ce monde et ne peut plus te donner ta petite promotion adorée hein? Alors....

\- Non." Suzaku déglutit. Lelouch n'avait jamais été si acide avec lui. _Pourquoi avait-il tant de mépris dans sa voix? Pourquoi avait-il une si basse opinion de lui?_ Et la réponse était évidente: **oui. Lelouch n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance ou de le respecter.**

_Pour être honnête, il comprenait Lelouch._   
_Suzaku se détestait aussi._   
_Alors oui, il n'allait pas le blâmer pour éprouver ça._   
_Ni maintenant, ni jamais._

Mais l'ancien prince n'en avait pas fini "Et Schneizel? Ha oui, Bismarck a du prendre cette place avec lui. Si tu revenais, il t'enverrais à la caserne et te dégraderait à la moindre protestation. Ou te ferait arrêter et condamner pour le meurtre de mon père. Il ne te respecte pas et tu le sais. Et cette fois, tu peux rêver pour que Zero vienne te sauver, j'aurais être chose à foutre."

Suzaku fut choqué par le fait que Lelouch jurait que par le fait qu'il lui disait qu'il se foutait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.- Il savait que..." Suzaku s'ordonna d'ignorer ce début d'envie de pleurer devant ce mépris ouvert de Lelouch, refusant d'avoir honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait, _même si il ne parvenait pas vraiment à repousser ce sentiment qui le torturait_ "Que...

\- Si il prend le trône, il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur toi. Des témoins peuvent être convaincu. L'empereur a toujours raison. Et toi? tu n'es même pas de Britannia. Qui parlera pour toi? Moi?" Il ricana "désolé mais mon frère semble avoir rompu le contact avec moi non? Et il n'y aura personne d'autre pour t'aider, vu tes actions, hein monsieur chevalier de la trahison? Tu as magnifiquement fait le vide autour de toi. Des félicitations sont de rigueur je suppose? 

\- ...."

_Gino s'était senti trahi par Suzaku, Llyod lui en voulait, Cornelia le méprisait, Nunnally était morte..._   
_....personne ne le soutiendrait. Personne._   
_Sauf la personne devant lui._   
_Et celle-ci ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Lelouch ne l'aiderait surement que parce qu'il avait besoin de lui._   
_Il était tout seul._   
_Il n'avait personne._

Lelouch eut un rire froid: "Et maintenant? Tu ne veux plus ma mort? Pourquoi? Ca ne te dérangeait pas avant que je meurs non? Quand tu es revenu au Japon par exemple?   
\- Je...je...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." _A qui mentait-il maintenant?_

_Il voulait stopper Zero._

_Il ne voulait pas que Lelouch meure._

_Il ne voulait pas que Lelouch soit redevenu Zero._

"Tu n'attendais que ça, n'est-ce pas?" l'ancien prince se retourna, écartant les bras, dramatiquement. "Je te donne ce que tu voulais non?  
\- N..." Il aurait voulu dire la vérité: _**Non j'espérais juste que tu n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire. Que tu n'allais pas entraver mes plans.**_ Mais sa voix fut incapable de sortir, à part un seul mot. "Je...  
\- Tu étais prêt à me tuer si tes soupçons avaient été justifiés hein? Et tu n'avais pas de remords à me séparer de Nunnally et à l'utiliser contre moi avec ce putain de coup de téléphone, hein? Un putain de bel hypocrite égoïste, c'est tout ce que étais. Et que tu es toujours.   
\- Je...Ce n'est pas...  
\- Espérant un petit sucre de la part de mon père hein?" Sa voix était si méprisante que ca en était blessant, que ça fracturait le cœur du japonais qui recula d'un pas. Lelouch n'eut aucune pitié "Mais ca ne m'étonne plus de toi."

_Il sentait la colère qui montait de plus en plus._

_Une rage qui s'accumulait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire._

_Qui avait alimenté les braises de la trahison de l'année dernière._

_Il voulait faire souffrir Suzaku autant que celui-ci l'avait fait souffrir_.

Suzaku recula, et sa gorge se serra en entendant ça "C'est comment ça que tu me vois?  
\- Quelle image de toi donnes-tu aux gens d'après toi?"

_Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner._   
_C'était évident._

Mais Suzaku s'en fichait, il avait cessé d'y attacher la moindre importance. Il haussa les épaules. "Quelle importance? Du moment que je parvenais à mon but non?  
\- C'est sûr, tu ne risquais pas d'être assassiné par des mécontents hein? grâce à moi.   
\- ....  
\- combien de tentatives ont échoué?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- Donc il y en a eu hein?" Lelouch s'assit sur le lit double, croisant les bras "Je ne vais pas dire que je suis surpris, ça serait un mensonge. Et tu ne veux pas que je te mente encore c'est ça? 

\- C'est...

\- Faudrait que ça aille dans les deux sens, tu ne crois pas? JE dois me faire pardonner MES fautes. Mais toi? Tu n'a rien à absoudre hein?"

 **Espèce de lâche**. était le sous-entendu de ces mots. **Tu me demandes des choses que tu n'es pas foutu de faire.**

"Je...je n'ai rien à te dire. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi."

Lelouch détourna la tête "Ouais, un bel hypocrite. Ca ne te dérangeait pas que je meure avant, du moment que tu avais ce que tu voulais l'année dernière ou jusqu'il y a peu. Et tu décides maintenant que tu n'as pas à te justifier, mais tu exige que moi je me justifie?   
\- Tu es un terroriste.  
\- Et toi un criminel de guerre. Monsieur "la mort blanche", non? Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai lu sur toi durant cette dernière année. Tu n'as pas eu son nom en étant un pacifique hein?  
\- J'en ai assez d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Je ne veux pas en avoir plus. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre?"

_Je ne veux pas avoir ton sang sur mes mains._   
_Ne me demande pas ça._   
_S'il te plaît._   
_Ne me le demande pas._

"Et les miennes alors? Vu notre plan, ma part ne te dérange pas, du moment que ce n'est pas toi qui porte l'ultime coup? Que je fasse couler des litres de sang, ce n'est pas grave hein? Du moment que je choisis quelqu'un pour te remplacer.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Rien.  
\- Lelouch?   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans l'armée alors?" Lelouch était froid, glacial même et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, se détournant à nouveau sans un mot. "Et puis je suis juste la victime de trop? C'est ça?  
\- Non je...  
\- Ce n'est pas spécialement moi donc? N'importe qui aurait été "celui de trop" non?"

La voix sèche atteignit Suzaku au cœur. Il venait de faire une belle erreur, il venait d'aggraver les choses. "Ce n'est pas ça. Tu comprends tout de travers.  
\- C'est ce que tu semblais sous-entendre en tout cas. Et tu as été plus que clair sur tes émotions ces derniers mois. Pas comme si tu tentais de les cacher en même temps."

Il fixa le dos de Lelouch. Fin. Trop maigre. Une peau trop pâle et des cheveux emmêlés, encore humide de la douche. _Mangeait-il correctement? Allait-il bien? Dormait-il suffisamment? Non._ Il avait des cernes terribles. Il semblait épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. _Il avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. Et comment n'avait-il pas pu voir ça avant?_

_Lelouch ne pouvait pas retourner à l'académie, son grand frère irait le chercher là-bas, ayant reconnu l'uniforme scolaire. Il avait probablement déjà envoyé des gens pour interroger les élèves. Pour en savoir plus. Il avait probablement espionner les lieux depuis un bon moment.  
Il avait perdu les chevaliers noirs qui s'étaient retournés contre lui à cause de Schneizel.  
Il avait perdu Nunnally...  
...A cause de lui.  
Lelouch n'avait plus rien, n'avait plus personne à part C.C et lui.  
Le considérait-il même comme une personne de confiance? Probablement pas. Pas au fond de son cœur. _

"Lelouch"  
"Quoi?"  
"Je suis désolé...vraiment"  
"Tu vas devoir être plus spécifique." La voix se fêla comme si il retenait ses émotions. "Pourquoi es-tu désolé?  
\- Pour...je ne t'ai pas trahi au sanctuaire Kururugi. Ton frère et ses hommes m'ont suivis.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je te le jure. Je n'en ai parlé à personne."

_Et il n'avait pas nié en public._   
_Il n'avait rien fait pour que Lelouch comprenne que c'était la faute de Schneizel uniquement._   
_Il avait bel et bien agit comme un complice de ce plan tordu._

"Je ne savais pas que ton frère m'avait suivit."

Et pourquoi Lelouch le croirait? Pourquoi? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

"Je m'en fiche de ça."

_Menteur._   
_Tu ne t'y attendais pas._   
_Ca t'as profondément blessé._

"Et je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'excuser de ça, si tu n'y es pour rien en plus. A coté du reste ce n'est rien"

"Que veux tu que je te dise alors?"

"Que tu as eu tord? Que tout ce que tu m'as fait depuis un an était une erreur et que c'était inhumain?"

"Non...Tu étais un terroriste. Tu as..."

" ..tué Euphy oui. Et toi? Dois-te rappeler QUI a tué Nunnally?"

Suzaku fit un pas en arrière, comme giflé en pleine figure. "Je...c'est la faute de ton geass.

-Ma faute? MA FAUTE?" Lelouch se leva du lit, lui faisant enfin face, le foudroyant du regard "POURQUOI AVAIS-TU CETTE ARME SUR LE LANCELOT?" Il pointa le doigt vers le chevalier "La soumission par la dissuasion et la terreur hein? Tactique digne de Britannia, félicitations mon vieux. Tu portes parfaitement bien ton répugnant petit uniforme blanc. Qui devrait être rouge sang, ça te correspondrait mieux.  
\- Je ne voulais pas...le prince voulait que...  
\- Tu aurais du demander à tes deux amis de désarmer discrètement la bombe derrière le dos de Schneizel. Pour la rendre inoffensive, au cas où. Ils auraient été assez doués pour rendre ça crédible."

Suzaku serra les dents et les poings "Pourquoi serais-je le seul à être coupable? Hein?  
\- Ho miracle tu admets être coupable? Avoir eu tord? tout arrive.  
\- Lelouch.  
\- Ta liste est aussi longue que la mienne. Et tu as le culot de me rendre plus coupable que toi."

Ils restèrent face à face, essoufflé, le visage rouge de colère. Lelouch détourna la tête, fermant les yeux et poussant un profond soupir alors qu'il lui tournait à nouveau le dos" Laisses tomber, au moins j'admets mes actes et je les assumes. Toi tu es persuadé de faire ce qui est nécessaire. Tu es persuadé d'avoir raison et de faire justice.  
\- Je...  
\- Et tu planifie des trucs illusoires. Qui n'ont aucune chance de se produire.  
\- Comment ça?"  
Lelouch prit une grande inspiration et frappa du pieds dans un pied du lit "laisse tomber, tu ne veux pas entendre la réalité, pas une autre que la tienne en tout cas."

C.C se leva, roulant des yeux "Bon moi je vais faire des courses et acheter des pizzas. Soyez sage et ne vous entretuez pas. Le sang c'est dur a laver quand c'est sur la moquette et les draps." Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. La claquement de la porte les fit taire pendant quelques secondes.


	2. Vérités et Inquétudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certains vérités sont dites.  
> Et certaines personnes ouvrent les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

Après que C.C ait lâchement fuit...ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Enfin, elle était allée chercher des pizzas et de quoi manger pour les trois prochains jours. Ils n'allaient pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour se promener dans la ville, avec les détails de leur plan qui restaient à être mit en place.

Le silence ne dura pourtant pas un long moment. Car Lelouch eut alors, rapidement, un soupir, l'air épuisé "Tu auras du me tuer plutôt que me ramener à mon père."

Les mots frappèrent Suzaku, lui faisant avoir la nausée. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Il secoua la tête, même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir, lui ayant encore une fois tourné le dos.

"Je...

\- Ou peut-être que c'est ce que tu désirais? Tu voulais que je sois torturé, jugé et exécuté en public? Douloureusement?

\- non...je ne..." 

Pourquoi refusait-il de l'écouter?

( _C'était agaçant hein?_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. _Toi aussi tu étais obstiné sur ce que tu pensais au lieu de ce qu'il voulait vraiment te dire_ )

_Pourquoi Lelouch le le laissait-il pas parler?_

_Pourquoi lui crachait-il ces horreurs?_

_(Peut-être que tu as nettement franchis les limites toi aussi hein?_ Dit cette même petite voix)

Le prince eut un rire amer "Pour rétablir officiellement l'honneur de ta chère et tendre? Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver. Mon père s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'aurait rien fait pour sa mémoire. Il n'a même pas fait d'oraison funèbre comme pour Clovis. Tu as un peu foiré ton coup si c'était ton but.

\- NE PARLES PAS D'ELLE.

\- Donc tu aurais été heureux si j'avais été tué par mon père? Ta petite conscience aurait été apaisé?

\- NON." 

Pourquoi prenait-il tout dans l'autre sens?

 _(Ha oui? Tu lui a donné une raison de te croire?_ siffla cette foutue petite voix)

_La réponse avait fusé avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.  
Il ne voulait pas.  
Il ne voulait pas.  
Il n'avait jamais voulu que son meilleur ami, devenu son ennemi, meurt.  
Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait.  
Malgré sa colère et sa rancune._

Sa voix devint fragile, tremblante "Tu aurais préféré que je te tire dessus? Que je te tue?

\- Sincèrement? Oui. Mon père ne m'a pas jugé, non. Mais que je devienne son pion, son esclave, ça ça allait?" Lelouch s'était tourné d'un coup vers lui, les yeux plissés de colère. "Qu'il se serve de moi pour commettre des atrocités?! 

\- Lelouch. Je..." De quoi parlait-il? Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait. "Que veux tu dire?

\- Combien de gens sont-ils morts en Euro-Britannia à cause de Julius Kingsley monsieur le complice de ces crimes? Je m'en souviens maintenant tu sais. Et ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné! Ca va prendre du temps. Le Zero Requiem pourrait venir plus rapidement que mon pardon.

\- ...Je...

\- tu ne sais pas hein? Trop lâche pour te renseigner?"

Lelouch eut un rire sec. Evidement que le japonais ne l'avait pas fait, comme il avait fermé les yeux sur les raisons du nom de **"Reaper Blanc"** qu'on lui avait donné.

L'ancien prince, lui, s'était renseigné. Il aurait préféré ne pas le faire. Ca l'avait rendu malade. Il avait vomit et avait du prendre un calmant quand les souvenirs lui avaient vrillé le cerveau. 

Il en avait assez de l'attitude de son ami, de cet homme qui osait le blâmer pour ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, quand il avait une part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Il n'allait pas supporter les critiques et accusations de cet homme qui le blâmait de tout, sans jamais admettre ses propres fautes.

Le japonais fit un pas en arrière "Je...J'avais mes raisons. Je pouvais atteindre mon but donc...

\- Que j'utilise mon geass c'était si terrible et impardonnable et je suis un horrible monstres qui devrait être EFFACE de la surface du monde...Mon pouvoir n'étant qu'une souillure qui ne devrait pas exister."

Suzaku eut un flash back qui lui donna la nausée.

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler._

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser._

Lelouch frappa le mur du poing "...mais que mon père lave le cerveau de centaines de personnes, et change ma personnalité, efface ma soeur de mon esprit, tant que ça soutient TES petits projets stupides, pathétiques et illusoires, c'est bien et ça n'est pas une souillure?"

Submergé par la honte et les souvenirs douloureux, Suzaku ouvrit la bouche "Je...

\- Je me souviens de l'euro-britannia." Asséna Lelouch, sans aucune pitié. "D'absolument tout. Même dans la cellule. Et je trouve que tu as un sacré culot de me traiter d'hypocrite!"

Une myriade d'émotions se dessina sur le visage de Suzaku mais il ne voulut pas le montrer ou les exprimer, détournant la tête. "J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire"

Froidement le brun lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule "Merci de confirmer ce que je pensais. Tant que ça t'arrange, tout va bien. Et tu penses **en droit** de me faire la leçon?

\- ..." il chercha une réponse face à cette accusation plus que légitime.

_Non, il n'avait aucune droit._

Il ne trouva rien.

L'autre gardait le silence, glacial et inaccessible. _Pourquoi prendre des gants? Lelouch 'en avait aucune envie._ _Et puis les plans du jeune homme étaient fichus de toute façon._

 _Et Lelouch voulait vider son sac._ _Il pouvait lui cracher ses sentiments à la figure._ _Il en avait besoin._ _Il voulait lui faire comprendre des choses._

_Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti._

_Suzaku avait souffert?_ _D'accord, Lelouch voulait bien l'admettre._

 _Mais lui aussi avait souffert._ _Et il allait lui faire comprendre._

Mais le prince déchu n'en avait pas terminé "Tant que ça t'arrange, tu fais taire des principes hein? Monsieur _ **je ferais tout pour atteindre mon but, même trahir mes amis**_. C'est aussi pour ça que tu me soutiens maintenant hein? Pour pouvoir être le sauveur du monde et me tuer. Même si ce n'est pas toi qui sauvera ton petit pays dont 99% des habitants te détestent. Le 1% restant étant ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer.

-je voulais dire: jusqu'à ta petite crise de tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas protesté avant.

\- Tu méritais ce que...tu méritais ce qui t'ai arrivé l'année dernière, avec ton père. 

\- Alors je dirais que tu mérite d'avoir subi mon geass dans ce cas. 

\- Tu..."

_Ce geass qui avait tordu sa façon de penser._   
_Qui avait changé sa nature._

Suzaku serra les poings, outragé "Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça.

\- Et toi tu n'a eu aucun scrupule à accepter ce que mon père m'a fait, à utiliser le geass sur moi, alors que tu détestait ce pouvoir. On est quitte alors non? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Si tu étais meilleur, comme tu le prétend, tu aurais proteste...

\- Je ne...

\- ho c'est vrai, tu ne pouvais pas ou adieu petit promotion adoré. Quelle tragédie ça aurait été pour toi hein?

\- Tu as osé tordre mes idéaux et...

\- quoi? je suis un connard? un salaud sans cœur? un monstre qui doit être effacer de la surface de la terre? N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu m'as décrit?" Il avançait vers le japonais alors qu'il crachait ces mots. Il enfonça un index dans la poitrine de Suzaku, sa voix se réduisant à un sifflement menaçant: "N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit l'année dernière quand tu m'as arrêté? Dans ce cas, tu devrais être parfaitement d'accord avec mon plan. Tu peux m'effacer maintenant, tu devrais être heureux. Et puis tu dis que j'ai tordu tes idéaux? Et bien mon père m'a fait la même chose et à ce moment là, alors que tu me maintenais, tu as perdu le droit de me critiquer à ce sujet.

\- Ca n'a rien à avoir Lelouch, tu mélange tout.

\- Pourtant mon plan est parfait non? Digne de ce que tu penses de moi et tu pourras même venger ta bien-aimée. Où est le problème?"

 _Lelouch ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler._ _Ses yeux le piquaient._

 _Non._ _il ne pleurerait pas._

_Suzaku ne méritait pas de voir à quel point il l'avait blessé._

_Suzaku ne méritait pas de voir à quel point il souffrait au plus profond de lui._

_Lelouch ne pouvait pas (PLUS) lui faire entièrement confiance._

_Suzaku se fichait de lui après tout non?_

_Il ne se souciait pas qu'il souffre, qu'il soit blessé ou qu'il soit malheureux?_

_Et Lelouch souffrait terriblement, il en avait assez d'être le seul à souffrir._

Le brun plissa les yeux, froidement "Tu ne nie même pas. Tu n'en es pas capable hein?

\- tu ne me laisse pas en placer une. Je ne peux rien dire parce que...

\- ho c'est ma faute maintenant monsieur le petit chien qui change de chef comme de chemise? Tu as vu une opportunité de monter en grade avec Schneizel donc mon père pouvait aller se faire foutre? Pauvre Suzaku, il était déjà immortel, comme C.C à ce moment-là. C'est toi qui aurait mal fini dans ce cas."

_Suzaku eut envie de le frapper._

_Comment osait-il le juger de la sorte?_

_Comment osait-il se montrer si blessant et si méprisant?_

_Quand il était celui qui avait tout fait rater?_

_Quand il était celui qui avait tout gâché?_

"Si seulement tu...

\- Ne mentionne plus ma soeur. Aucune de mes sœurs. Tu as perdu ce droit. 

\- Et toi alors?

\- Je suis leur frère, j'ai le droit. Toi tu étais juste un garde du corps, et probablement pas pour longtemps. Si Cornelia avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ma soeur et toi...tu aurais eu une jolie chambre à barreaux pour le reste de ta vie. Et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce jour-là.

\- Non tu ne l'as pas...

\- Tu n'as même pas respecté ses dernières volontés, n'est-ce pas? Je parie qu'elle t'a demandé de finir tes études parce qu'elle n'a pas pu le faire elle-même hein?

\- Comment...

\- Je la connais. Et on a parlé. Plusieurs fois. Elle savait qui était derrière le masque depuis le début. Elle l'a deviné.

\- Ne parles pas d'elle.

\- Je parlerais de MA soeur si je veux. Grandis un peu."

 _Non_  
 _pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Euphy._  
 _Jamais plus._  
 _Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle_.

L'ancien prince roula des yeux, se massant les tempes et soupirant" Ho je vois à quoi tu pense rien qu'en regardant dans tes yeux, tu es vraiment ennuyeux. Dire que tu étais si intéressant avant...

\- De quoi?"

_Comment osait-il rabaisser la mort de Euphy comme ça?_

_Comment osait-il en parler avec autant de légèreté?_

"Tu vas me dire la vérité.

\- Ho bordel y a que ça qui compte pour toi?

\- Oui.

\- La vérité fait plus de mal que de bien."

_Comment la vérité pourrait-elle être pire que ce qu'il avait vu?_   
_Ou la vérité était bien ce que ses yeux avaient vu, et rien ne confirmerait les doutes qui le terrorisaient ou du le faisaient douter._   
_Voulait-il que ses doutes soient confirmés?_

Il eut envie de le blesser.  
Il eut envie de lui cracher la vérité au visage et de voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

_C'était cruel._   
_Mais Lelouch se disait que ça lui ferait du bien._   
_Il avait besoin de se mettre en colère lui aussi._

"Tu la veux cette foutue vérité? Tu es prêt à accepter la réalité? Tu es prêt à voir une autre réalité que la tienne? A admettre que tu ne détiens pas la vérité absolue? 

\- Je veux savoir la vérité. Je l'accepterais et j'assumerais.

\- ho Miracle. Tout arrive.

\- Lelouch. _**Dis le moi**_."

_La colère._   
_L'exaspération._   
_Ce menteur opportuniste._   
_Qui n'avait aucun remords de ce qu'il avait fait._   
_Qui ne se souciait pas de lui._   
_Qui ne voulait juste pas plus de sang sur les mains, peu importe que ça soit le sien ou celui d'un autre._   
_Hypocrite._

A ce moment l'accumulation de tout ce que Lelouch avait vécu depuis la mort de Shirley, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, depuis qu'il avait...Tout cela explosa et il cracha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Tu veux savoir la vérité? Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé? Je vais te le dire: C.C n'a pas fourni de manuel d'utilisation quand elle m'a donné ce geass. Et ne m'a pas tout dit dessus, sous prétexte que ça pouvait prendre bien plus longtemps avant d'arriver.

\- Quoi?

\- Et ne m'a pas averti des inconvénients. Comment la possibilité de PERDRE le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Si j'avais su, j'aurais été plus prudent. J'aurais éviter les contacts visuels sans ces lentilles de contacts."

Suzaku sentit la colère l'envahir "Tu essaie de me faire croire que ton pouvoir est devenu...

\- Instable? Oui. Et il l'est toujours. Au moment où j'expliquais le concept du geass à Euphy. Je lui ai donné un exemple d'ordre que je pourrais donner et....

\- Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. tu mens.

\- Tu vois? Tu ne me crois pas. Où est ta promesse d'accepter la vérité? Tu l'as déjà oublié parce que ça n'est pas ce que tu voulais hein? Comme je l'avais prédis.

\- Tu..."

Lelouch s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, refusant de regard Suzaku. Refusant de soutenir ce regard qui ne le croyait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus maintenant, si l'autre restait obtu à ce point-là.

Suzaku articula, difficilement "Un accident." Sa voix se fractura, comme un morceau de verre qui se brise "Tu n'as jamais voulu. Tu n'as jamais voulu la tuer.

\- Oui. Accepte le ou refuse le. Mais c'est la vérité."

Mais son ami d'enfance le saisit par le col. "POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT?

\- TU NE M'AURAIS PU CRU.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIS DIRE CA?

\- TU AVAIS CRU TOUT CE QUE V.V T'AVAIT DIT NON? MÊME SI JE T'AVAIS DIT LA VERITE TU AURAIS REFUSE DE ME CROIRE TELLEMENT TU ETAIS CERTAIN D'AVOIR RAISON.

\- Je...

\- Le même V.V qui planifiait un genre de destruction du monde tel qu'on le connaît non?

\- Je...

\- tout comme mon père, le type aux pieds duquel tu as rampé et pour qui tu as tué pendant un an non?"

Lelouch repoussa Suzaku et rajusta son col "Alors ne viens pas me donner de leçons. Tu n'est pas mieux que moi en réalité. Tu es juste incapable d'admettre tes tords.

\- Je refuse de...

\- Alors pourquoi ne retournes tu pas te coucher aux pieds de Schneizel et Cornelia? 

\- ...

\- Ha oui tu n'auras aucune récompense. Alors à quoi bon? Tu pourrais même perdre ce que tu as. Ou alors tu l'as déjà perdu, puisque tu es surement vu comme un déserteur maintenant.

\- Tu me prends vraiment comme...

\- Un opportuniste sans morale? Oui. Ca t'étonne?

\- ..."

_Pourquoi ça faisait mal?_   
_Il pouvait penser du mal de Lelouch mais que Lelouch pense du mal de lui le blessait?_

Lelouch sentit sa colère s'effondrer, il était tellement fatigué. La pression de ces derniers jours pesait sur lui. Il avait à peine mangé et dormi depuis ces derniers jours, ou juste à peine, poussé par...

_...non ne pas penser à Rolo._   
_Mauvaise idée._

"Lelouch?  
\- Quoi?

\- Tu es tout pâle.

\- Sans blague?

\- Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois?

\- Je ne sais plus. Ca fait deux nuit depuis la dernière fois.

\- Combien de...

\- Je n'ai pas compté mon temps de sommeil ou prit note de mes plateau repas. J'avais d'autres choses à faire."

Il n'avait rien avalé depuis la bataille.

Suzaku était pareil.

"Tu devrais te reposer."

Un rire amer échappa à Lelouch. "Tu crois que je peux trouver le sommeil maintenant?"

_Le souvenir d'une explosion lui revint en mémoire._   
_Sa soeur._   
_Sa soeur..._

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Rouvrant les yeux, il jeta un regard noir à Suzaku "Et dormir devant toi alors que C.C n'est pas revenu?

\- On s'est mit d'accord non?

\- Tu reviens déjà sur ta parole.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS!"

_Il ne le croyait pas._   
_Il ne pouvait pas le croire après ces derniers mois._

"Que puis-je faire...

\- Pour quoi Suzaku?"

 ** _Pour que tu me crois. Que tu me crois_** ** _quand je dis que je ne veux pas que tu meurs._** Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Sa bouche était trop sèche. "Rien." Il déglutit, et se passa la main dans les cheveux: "Mais tu devrais vraiment te reposer, tu ne pourras pas réfléchir à notre plan si tu es aussi fatigué." Et il faudrait le forcer à manger quand il se réveillerait. "Je peux te faire du thé, on a des sachets et une bouilloire"

Lelouch lui lança un regard assassin. Mais ne répondit pas. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il refusait (comme toujours) de montrer quoique ce soit aux autres, surtout ses faiblesses. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre la moindre faille.  
"Tu ne vas bien bien?

\- ho maintenant tu t'en soucie réellement?"

Suzaku attrapa son poignet. "Arrête de mentir."

Lelouch roula des yeux "Je ne mens pas.

\- Tu dénie ton état physique dans ce cas.

\- ...

\- Comment tu l'as toujours fait hein?"

Lelouch ferma les yeux, cette explosion de colère l'avait épuisé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_**"Arrêtes de prétendre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, hypocrite"** _

Suzaku sentit le désespoir le submerger.

_Que pouvait-il faire pour convaincre Lelouch?_

_Que pouvait-il faire?_


	3. Epuisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos garçons continue à parler, et de derniers aveux sont formulés.

"Tu vas avoir un malaise"

Lelouch décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de répondre.  
 _A quoi bon?_  
Comme si il allait croire ce traître. Croire qu'il se souciait réellement de lui.  
 _Qui sait ce qui se passerait si il s'endormait près de lui?_

"S'il te plait. Reposes-toi."

_Ca faisait mal._   
_Il prétendait se soucier de lui maintenant?_   
_De quel droit se permettait-il ça?_   
_Pourquoi voulait-il le torturer de la sorte?_

Lelouch se passa la main sur la figure. _A quoi bon le rabrouer?_ Suzaku ne comprenait pas quand il lui disait de lui foutre la paix.

"Je vais faire du thé. Il y a une bouilloire, des sachets de thé et du sucre.  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir."

Suzaku grimaça légèrement, un sensation douloureuse se serrant en lui. La voix de Lelouch était très frêle, sans la force et la détermination qu'elle avait eu auparavant, comme si tout lui était égal. "D'accord." Il en profita pour monter le chauffage. au cas où. Il finit par dire, calmement et fermement "On devrait reparler du nouveau plan demain.  
\- nouveau?" la voix du brun était indéfinissable. "Vraiment?  
\- je ne te tuerais pas.  
\- Je vais devoir demander à Jeremiah alors."

Il se retourna et dit, incrédule "Tu le veux tellement? Pourquoi?

\- Tu m'as tout prit, donne moi une raison pour que je reste? Donnes moi une raison pour que je te crois? Donnes moi une raison de croire que tu es sincère?!" 

Le japonais serra les dents et les poings, furieux contre lui-même, contre la situation et l'entêtement dans lequel avait plongé Lelouch "tu pourrais être tellement plus qu'un tyran.  
\- Une marionnette qui prétendrait être empereur et ferait tout ce que tu dis? C'est ça?  
\- Non. As-tu une si basse opinion de moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ce que je veux te dire!   
\- Je comprends. Je n'y crois juste pas."

Suzaku ne répondit pas. que pouvait-il dire sinon qu'il le méritait? A la place de Lelouch, il ne ferait pas confiance à quelqu'un qui l'aurait fait souffrir aussi. Qui l'aurait trahi. _N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il l'avait détesté pendant une année entière?_ Et maintenant qu'il avait réalisé ses fautes, il était rongé par la honte et la colère. Il aurait aimé ne pas savoir la vérité. Il aurait aimé la savoir avant de faire autant souffrir Lelouch. Mais avait aussi conscience qu'il n'aurait pas cru le brun un an plus tôt.

Et le prince déclara, d'un ton plat, sans émotion "J'ai failli prendre du Refrain. Une fois."

Le châtain manqua de lâcher la bouilloire, choqué et horrifié. "Quoi?

\- Quand Nunnally a décidé d'ouvrir la zone spéciale. Tu me l'avais prise. Je n'avais plus rien. Tout le monde avait oublié ma soeur. J'étais....je me sentais horriblement seul. J'ai erré en ville pendant des heures et j'ai chassé une bande de dealers. Ils avaient oublié une seringue. J'ai été tenté. Je voulais échapper à ma souffrance, même pour quelques heures. Même si je savais que c'était dangereux. J'en avais juste assez de souffrir.

\- Tu...

\- Je ne l'ai pas prit. J'ai ai pensé. Je l'ai presque fait. Je voulais juste me souvenir des moments heureux. Je savais ce que cette drogue pouvait faire mais à ce moment, ça m'était égal."

_**Tais-toi!!** _   
_**Tais-toi!!** _   
_**Tais-toi!!** _

La culpabilité lui serra horriblement la gorge, alors qu'il sentait comme un coup de poignard au cœur. _Lelouch avait été désespéré à ce point-là? L'avait-il poussé à de tels extrémités?_ Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'avait pu ressentir Lelouch, trop focalisé sur ses doutes et ses suspicions, ses tentatives de voir si Lelouch était revenu Zero ou pas. Suzaku n'avait pensé qu'à sa haine et à ses projets irréalisables.

_Il ne voulait même pas..._   
_..même plus prétendre._

_Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur mentale de son ami. Son désespoir. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées et il n'avait plus aucun allié sûrs._

_C'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas?_ _Mais il ne savait pas la vérité pour Euphy à l'époque non? Comment aurait-il pu se soucier de Lelouch alors? Il n'aurait pas pu. Et maintenant il se sentait malade, se souvenant de cette soirée, où il n'avait pas imaginé ce que pouvait ressentir Lelouch._

_Maintenant il savait. Et il se sentait tellement honteux._

_Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

_Et...._ _Et pourquoi pas?_ souffla une petite voix en lui. Evidement qu'il était si désespéré. Il avait tout perdu. Et Nunnally, inconsciemment, lui avait volé la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher: son rôle de chef des chevaliers noirs. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre sa cadette.

Il murmura, reprenant son calme. D'une voix mesurée, un faible espoir que Lelouch se soit reprit: "Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. N'est-ce pas?" Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait hein? il se sentait bien maintenant. Il ne semblait pas dépendant ou délirant. N'est-ce pas? "S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu n'as pas utilisé cette seringue.

\- Juste parce que Kallen, puis Rolo, sont arrivés."

Suzaku prit une grande inspiration. _Il l'aurait prit. Si il n'avait pas été interrompu._ _Il ne s'était pas reprit tout seul_. "Je suis content que tu ne l'ai pas prit.

\- Drôle que tu me dise ça. J'ai parlé avec Kallen avant que les chevaliers noirs me trahissent.

\- Je...je ne lui ai pas donné."

Lelouch soupira, regardant le sol. Il ne lui dit pas que Kallen avait surement été bien plus marqué par cette menace que l'horreur que Suzaku avait ressenti en réalisant ses actions. "Le Refrain a détruit sa famille tu sais.

\- Oui."

_Je ne voulais pas être comme toi._   
_Mais je me trompais tellement. Tu n'étais pas comme ça. Je m'aveuglais sur un mensonge._   
_Je n'ai récolté que de la haine en retour. Et j'ai fais souffrir surement plus de gens que toi._   
_Je suis tellement pitoyable._

Suzaku décida de ne pas revenir à l'attaque. Il ne voulait pas de nouvelles disputes. Lelouch était clairement épuisé et ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ca ne pourrait pas se résoudre en quelques minutes. Le japonais versa de l'eau brûlante dans une tasse, avec un peu de sucre et un sachet de thé. "Tiens ça te fera du bien"

Lelouch prit la tasse "Alors tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu connais la vérité?"

_Non_   
_je me sens comme un monstre._   
_je t'ai fais du mal pour une chose que tu n'as jamais voulu faire._   
_Tu étais surement torturé par l'acte que tu as été..._   
_et moi, je t'ai fais souffrir de façon tellement cruelle._   
_Je t'ai offerte à ton père._   
_Il t'a transformé en un mini-lui quand il a créée Julius Kingsley._   
_Et il t'as dépouillé de tout après._   
_Et j'ai fermé les yeux. Pour l'uniforme que j'avais gagné grâce à ma trahison._

"Non"

Lelouch haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de liquide brûlant. "Tu l'as voulu. C'est toi qui voulais savoir, ne l'oublie pas.

\- je sais. Je le voulais." Il croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger. Et je regrette. Parce que mes actions me rendent malade. "Je suis...désolé."

Le brun eut un rire fatigué. "Maintenant tu es désolé. Si je n'avais rien dit, tu aurais continué à me haïr pour une fausse certitude."

_C'était une punition?_ _Probablement._   
_Lelouch le punissait pour ses actions en lui disant la vérité, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et maintenant il haïssait l'uniforme blanc qui le recouvrait._   
_Qu'avait-il accomplit en un an?_ _Rien de concret._

"Je n'aurais eu aucune chance de devenir chevalier des uns, hein?

\- Non." Il but une nouvelle gorgée. "Aucune. Non seulement tu n'aurais pas pu monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Mais mon père ne t'aurais jamais (jamais) donné ton propre pays de toute façon."

Il ouvrit les yeux. Regardant Lelouch. Et se sentant comme un idiot. "Tu ne me pardonneras jamais hein?

\- Tu devras te racheter d'abord. Me prouver que tu es sincère.

\- Je comprend" murmura Suzaku, doucement. C'était normal. _Suzaku l'avait forcé à mériter son pardon et sa seconde chance. C'était normal qu'il fasse de même, non?_ Mais Lelouch avait des cernes terribles. Suzaku serra les dents. "Tu ne peux pas trouver un autre plan?

\- Un autre?

\- Un qui ne nécessiterait pas ta mort?"

Le brun renifla "Donc tu veux que je sois un héros et un empereur qui sera vu comme un souverain bien-aimé. Qui ramènera la paix sur le monde?

\- Un souverain juste. Qui mettra fin à Britannia. Qui rendra leur liberté aux zones. Tu ne peux pas laisser le trône à Schneizel ou à Cornelia.

\- Ha.

\- Tu en es capable. D'être un grand empereur.

\- Tu me surestimes.

\- non."

_Peut-être que Lelouch n'avait plus la force de lutter après...ce qui s'était passé._

_Après Nunnally._

"Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi?

\- Tu semble vraiment insistant à ce que je dorme alors que C.C n'est pas revenue.

\- ARRETE DE DIRE CA." il le saisit par le col, sans brusquerie cependant pour qu'il ne renverse pas son thé" "Je ne vais rien te faire!

\- ....si tu le dis" Lelouch semblait neutre, sans expression. "Je peux rien faire d'autre que te croire non?

\- qu'est-ce que je sois faire pour que tu me crois? Je ne te demande pas de me faire à nouveau confiance comme avant. Je ne le mérite pas. Je le sais.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise?

\- Je ne vais pas te trahir. Pas encore une fois." Sa voix se brisa. "Surtout avec ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal maintenant?"

Lelouch se dégagea. "Prouve le. Que tu es sincère. Et j'accepterais ce fait.

\- D'accord. Mais seulement si tu décide d'un plan qui ne finit par ce Zero Requiem"

Lelouch termina sa tasse. Mais ne donna aucune confirmation. "Je...

\- non je veux que tu me dise que tu ne le fera pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas? 

\- Je sais que ce n'es pas toi de faire ça.

\- Ha vraiment?

\- Oui."

L'ancien prince haussa les épaules, indifférent. Mais ne protesta pas. Acceptant ces mots. "On verra."

Suzaku se mordit la langue. C'était mieux que non. Mais ça n'était pas un oui non plus.  
 _Mais il n'insista pas._

"Tu devrais vraiment dormir. S'il te plait.

\- Je ne peux pas.- tu n'as pas vu ta tête.

\- si je ferme les yeux, je vais revoir ça." Il releva la tête "Ce que tu as fait à Tokyo. Ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. La mort de Rolo. Ta trahison. Je n'en peux plus. dès que je dors je me souviens de ça, je revois ces événements traumatisants et...je me réveille.

\- Tu.." 

_Ne pleure pas._   
_S'il te plaît._   
_Ne pleure pas._

"Tu peux me frapper si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

\- Tu me laisserais te tabasser comme toi tu l'as fait devant le sanctuaire de ta famille?"

Suzaku doutait qu'il en est la force. Mais ne le dis pas. "Si ça te fait de sentir mieux et t'aide à dormir."

Lelouch n'hésita pas un instant avant de frapper son ancien ami au visage. La tête du châtain bougea à peine. Le coup n'avait pas été violent. Une autre gifle n'eut pas un plus fort effet. Et la voix sifflante du brun retentit: "C'est de ta faute.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Toi et ton foutu lancelot.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ta foutue hypocrisie.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tes illusions stupides!  
\- Je sais."

_Que répondre?_   
_Lelouch refusait de croire ses justifications bancales._   
_Et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait eu...qu'il avait comprit que l'autre avait raison._   
_Ca n'aurait jamais marché._   
_Ca n'aurait jamais été possible._   
_Jamais._

Suzaku attrapa le poing de Lelouch "tu te fais du mal". Comment le convaincre de se calmer? Comment le convaincre de se détendre? Il l'enlaça, malgré ses protestations. "Calmes-toi. Détends toi" 

Lelouch était un paquet de nerfs.  
 _Tendu._  
 _Epuisé._  
 _Stressé._

Le japonais s'assit sur le lit, entrainant le jeune prince dans son étreinte, ne luttant même pas contre les tentatives de Lelouch de se dégager. L'autre était trop faible comparé à lui. Il ne le lâcherait pas, pas avant que Lelouch se soit endormi.

"Je te promets. Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. Alors s'il te plaît. Dors"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est plus fluff.  
> Ce sera l'épilogue fluff et plein d'espoir.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku prit sa décision.

  
"Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé"

Des mots étaient faciles à dire, trop faciles. C'est ce qu'aurait dit Lelouch, si il avait pu.   
Mais il était tellement fatigué.  
Les événements récents pesaient sur ses épaules, l'épuisement alourdissait son corps, et son esprit revivait les derniers jours, encore et encore. C'était comme une lame s'enfonçant dans son cœur. Il n'avait juste plus la force de lutter. Il en avait assez. Il était si fatigué. Physiquement; émotionnellement et mentalement. Il doutait avoir même la force de pleurer, c'était comme si ses yeux étaient secs.

_Mort_   
_Trahison_   
_Blessure_   
_L'impression que sa vie avait été un mensonge du début à la fin._   
_Comment dormir dans ce cas?_

Dès que son esprit aurait basculé dans les songes, il ferait des cauchemars, encore et encore, douloureusement. Et ces rêves seraient surement bien plus horribles que la réalité. Pire que ce qu'il avait réellement vécu.  
Et il se réveillerait en hurlant. Secoué de tremblements et incapable de verser une seule larme supplémentaire. Il avait pleuré assez pour toute sa vie non?

Son sommeil, si il avait de la chance, durerait un peu plus d'une heure. Même si une partie de lui était désespéré de se poser et de tout lâcher. Il avait peut-être juste peur de dormir, peur de ce que son esprit pourrait lui faire voir.

"Je n'arriverais pas à dormir" chuchota-t-il, fermant les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts. "Je n'en peux plus. De tout."

_Il avait tellement souffert dans les précédents jours..._

_...qu'il voulait juste dormir pour les prochains..._

_...même si il était terrifié par les cauchemars qui ne manqueraient pas de venir le torturer._

Suzaku serra les dents "je comprends, je risque d'avoir du mal moi aussi." Et sans doute pour les mêmes raisons, la culpabilité écrasante d'avoir envoyé le missile sur Tokyo était toujours là. Et ce qu'il avait fait avant aussi.

_Il n'était pas mieux._

_Il était pareil._

_Il était tout aussi cruel, pathétique et sans cœur._

_Il était un menteur lui aussi._

_Et il était un traitre. Le chevalier de la Trahison (Lelouch avait tellement raison)_

"Mais je te réveillerais si tu dors mal. " il espérait que son (ancien) ami le croirait cette fois, et lui ferait confiance, même pour quelques heures (même si il aurait du lui faire confiance pour le requiem non?). "Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu vas tomber malade" Il rabattait une couverture autour d'eux "Et je te tiendrais aussi longtemps que tu dormiras"

Lelouch eut envie de dire " _ **en quoi cela doit-il me rassurer?"**_ mais n'en eut pas l'envie ou la force. Pourquoi se battre encore avec son ami ( ~~si il pouvait être encore appelé comme ça~~ ) quand il n'en avait pas l'énergie? Et puis il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être cruel, Suzaku verrait au travers de lui sans aucun soucis de toute façon. Comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

Et puis son corps était si lourd. La chaleur de Suzaku envahissait ses membres, comme une couverture. L'odeur de Suzaku n'avait pas changé depuis année précédente. Ses cheveux, touchant sa joue, étaient toujours aussi doux. Lelouch se souvenait que, dans il était enfant, il adorait toucher les mèches couleur cannelle, aimant la sensation de ces cheveux entre ses doigts.

( ~~Ca faisait rire Nunnally quand il lui en parlait~~ )

A la pensée de sa cadette, son cœur se serra douloureusement. "Je m'en fiche" Il avait marmonné ces mots avec ses dernières forces "fais c'que tu veux, je m'en fous"

_A quoi bon se méfier?_

_Il était trop épuisé._

_Pas comme si il pouvait se sauver de toute façon._

_Suzaku était probablement vu comme un traître maintenant, ou présumé mort. Schneizel ne lui donnerait pas la promotion qu'il espérait._

_Retourner auprès de son frère ne donnerait rien au chevalier._

_Rien._

_Même si il l'amenait, Schneizel ne lui donnerait absolument rien._

Cette acceptation blessa Suzaku, ça lui faisait mal de voir que Lelouch lui faisait confiance parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pas parce qu'il le voulait.

Mais n'aurait pas du le surprendre non?

"Quand tu sera réveillé, on reparlera du Requiem.

\- ...

\- Et on pensera à un autre plan. Sans cet acte tragique.

\- Ca m'est égal. Si t'es convainquant, on verra"

 **Peut-être cette acceptation était un début?** Suzaku voulait y croire. Il pourrait le pousser à être un empereur exemplaire qui serait connu dans l'histoire pour être le plus juste et le plus moderne qui soit, le libérateur des zones, qui aura changé tant de choses dans le monde qu'il serait renommé le Rénovateur. C'était peut-être pour le mieux de faire ça, se disait Suzaku, alors que Lelouch sombrait dans le sommeil, incapable de se retenir davantage à la réalité. Le japonais s'allongea sur le lit, entrainant son ( ~~ancien~~ ) ami avec lui pour l'installer mieux.

_Peut-être était-ce son devoir pour corriger ce qu'il avait fait durant la bataille de Tokyo._

_Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son ami se briser en mille morceaux._

_Pas davantage._

_Et peut-être arriverait-il à redonner à Lelouch le courage de faire ça. Le sourire. Au lieu de le suivre dans ses tendances destructrices! ( ~~comme le prouvait cette idée de Requiem~~ )_

**Author's Note:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT
> 
> C.C: Ouais, trop d'UST et de angst, je vais manger des pizzas dehors.  
> Lelouch: COMMENT CA UST?


End file.
